The night it came to me
by shadows-of-flame
Summary: When Tidus organises a truth or dare night on the beach, what are the results? Will Yuna and Tidus really be together? Has the Farplane been unleashed?
1. Truth or dare

The night it came to me 

Prologue

By shadows/of/flame

Disclaimer:

This is my story, as Tidus says, so I don't want it used anywhere else.

* * *

Rikku sat around the campfire in Besaid, just watching everyone chatting quietly to each other. No one had spoken to her yet, so she just sipped her glass of coke and watched one of her best friends - Tidus - the one she had a crush on - talking to Yuna. She felt jealousy rush through her veins as she put a hand around his waist, but was suprised when he brushed it away.

'What?!' Rikku thought, and nearly said it.

Tidus whispered something to Auron for about 10 minutes, before Auron groaned.

"Oh alright. Courtesy of Tidus, we are here to have a 'truth or dare' night. Blame him." Auron added dryly as Wakka rolled his eyes and laughed.

Everyone wrote some truth or dare things on a few pieces of paper and deposited them into a large, vile looking jar that Wakka held out. He jiggled them around in the jar, as though to shuffle them.

Tidus picked his piece of paper first. (he did the french can can), then Yuna, Wakka, Auron (who had to say the alphabet backwards and he failed miserably), Kimahri, Lulu (who had to confess who she liked (Wakka)), and then... it wasRikkus turn. Everyone watched Rikku as she slid her hand into the jar with ease and wriggled it around a bit.

Everyone held their breath as she pulled out a mangled bit of paper.

"Auron!" she groaned as she peeked nervously at the bit of paper.

Auron grinned - he knew what it said.

Rikku squealed, but inside a happy feeling surgedaround her body.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

Auron knew what was coming before she read the bit of paper out.

"I... I have to kiss Tidus."

* * *

Whaddaya think for the prologue? Reviews plz! This has been revised... if you noticed the little changes. 


	2. Yunas rage

The night it came to me 

Chapter 1

School holidays! Yahoo!

* * *

Rikku swallowed. 'Mental note: kill Auron' 

"Well?" Tidus asked with a goofy grin on his face, but inside his heart was pounding.

Rikku crawled over to where Tidus was sitting, closed her eyes and kissed him passionately on the lips. She turned scarlet at the look on his face and fled.

"Wait!" they all called, but by now Rikku was crying, running as far away from him as possible.

The look on Yunas face at how passionate the kiss was was enough to make anyone, even Rikku, suicidal.

Everyone looked from Auron to Tidus to Yuna, disbelief plastered on their faces.

Yuna wanted to cry, Auron tried not to grin and Tidus was heartbroken.

"I thought she liked me..." he murmured as he stood up and also went back to Besaid.

The reaction was immediate.

The kiss was the talk of the town the next day, and still no one could find Rikku. Tidus wandered around like a mindless zombie, not thinking, not relaxing.

Yuna had tried to talk to him about the kiss, but it reminded him of Mr Withington, his grouchy counsellor (my school principal) and his two school teachers who had an unmistakable resemblence to Denethor (LOTR). So he had politely refused and took to wandering around.

After a few hours, a voice whispered out of nowhere:

"Blitzball!"

and an hand reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a treehutgone house.

He noticed he was in a mini house, with a mattress on the floor, a fridge and everything else that one person would need to survivefor a while without being noticed very easily.

The treehouse could not be seen by those who had no idea where it was.

"Rikku..." Tidus murmured.

Rikku just pulled him into a tightembrace.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured back.

They were lost in each others eyes, one pair of green Al Bhed swirls, the other a pair of sea blue ones.

"E muja oui..." Tidus whispered in her ear.

She smiled, and the 2 got into thedouble bed that was on the floor...

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short! 

Please review it, even if you think it sucks! I was gonna go into more detail but unfortunately, this story is rated PG. :-)


	3. Treehouse fun

The night it came to me 

By shadows/of/flame

To gunmagerikku:

I didn't really consider Auron to be a matchmaker but he really just wanted Rikku to get that bit of paper - if Yuna got it it would be a Tuna instead of a Tikku.

This story isn't overly humourous but I had to choose another topic! I've tried to make it as funny as possible but my romantic side is coming out more :-)

* * *

It was early morning, about 5ish when Rikku woke up. Smiling a little, she tucked the beds blankets around her lover and got a bite to eat. The sun had not yet risen so she made sure the curtains were shut so when it did rise it didn't blind Tidus. She checked her cellphone to make sure no one had texted her but found one.

It said:

E muja oui.

She smiled.

"Good morning sleepy" she grinned.

"Good morning" the tired star blitz player replied.

"Do ya want a bite to eat?" Rikku asked as she opened the fridge.

"OK" he said. "As long as its not poison. In other words, don't make it."

Rikku stopped what she was doing, and turned to Tidus, wild eyed.

"FRYD!" she screamed, tackling his still sleepy figure.

"It was a joke!" Tidus tried to say, but there was no air left in his windpipe to say it.

He leaned up and tried to hug her instead.

"Ssshhh..." he whispered.

She thrashed around a little in her fury but calmed down.

"The whole town is looking for you" Tidus whispered to Rikku, "Does anyone know about this treehouse?"

Rikku smiled.

"You underestimate the Al Bhed" she said, smiling.

She walked over to the window and let in some fresh air.

"No one can see us, and we can see them. Like a one sided mirror. The Al Bhed invented those too." she added as she saw Tidus look at her, as if asking if the Al Bhed REALLY invented some of the best things in Spira.

He nodded, not daring to disagree.

----------------------------------

Auron smirked at the shopkeeper, which made the poor lady stutter.

"Anyt-thing else, s-sir?" she asked, crossing her fingers beneath the counter that he would say no.

"Actually..." Auron started, just to terrorise the Guado shopkeeper.

The poor Guado plastered a fake smile on her face as she listened to the stoic guardians other requests for the hundredth time.

--------------------------------

Tidus jumped down from the tree and looked around.

"No one saw me" he hissed to Rikku, who nodded as though she had heard him.

He walked down towards the beach to have a refreshing swim found Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs playing blitzball on his swimming spot.

"Hey brudda" Wakka said smiling. "Where 'd you go last night ya?"

Tidus grinned.

"Cave by the waterfall maybe."

"OK brudda. But tell me if you want to run off next time, ya?"

Tidus grinned evilly. But his evil grin was cut short by Yuna leading a band of Yevonites straight toward him.

"Oh bugger" Tidus said. "I'm in it deep now."

As the band of people came closer, Wakka said:

"Look ya. You can't see it from here, but they have someone hostage."

"Whoa! Who?" Tidus asked, afraid of the answer.

A priest from the temple came foward.

"Is there a man named Tidus here?"

"Um.. Yeah. What do you want with him, ya?"

"If he doesn't come with us" Yuna continued on from the priest, "There will be serious consequences."

* * *

Ooops! I am not a Guado basher - I just don't like them :-)

Sorry abot the short chapter and the crappy ending but it leads up to major confession time. Who does Tidus love more - Yuna or Rikku? All will be revealed next chapter! (or the one after that or the one after that or the one after that...)


	4. Jail break or not

The night it came to me 

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys. No one usually compliments my writing. My teacher thinks I suck :-( Sheesh. Not nice precioussssssss.

Anyway : Chapter 3 is dedicated to the new reviewers. There you go! And I changed the rating - this storys content isn't PG 13... yet.

* * *

Tidus was shocked to the roots of his soul. 

"Come or die Yuna?" he said shakily, "What kind of a lame joke is this?"

"It's not a joke, nor is it lame. Come now or Rikku dies a very slow and painful death."

"Liar." croaked Tidus, "Rikkus..."

Two Yevonites pulled her forward roughly.

"Shes right here." said Yuna. "Guess it wasn't really that secret at all. Rikku told me all about her treehut a while ago, and it was only a matter of thinking to know she was there with you."

Rikku was unconcious in the Yevonites arms.

"What have you done to her..." Tidus asked, the horror showing on his face.

"It will be far worse than you've ever imagined.." Yuna said, "If you don't come now."

Wakka looked horrified at Yunas sudden transformation from Yevon hater to Yevonite.

"Alright. But if you've done anything serious to hurt her, I swear I'll kill you."

Yuna grinned hatefully as two guards came to Tidus and knocked him out.

Wakka yelled out, and then deep darkness took him.

-------------------------

The pair found themselves in a room with heaps of uncomfortable chairs, much like a police station.

"Its Bevelle." Wakka whispered in disbelief.

"Wakka? You're here too!" Tidus groaned. "Not that it's a bad thing but... I got you tied up in this."

"Its OK man. I'd do anything for a love struck friend."

Tidus blushed.

"H... how could you tell?"

"I'm a married man ya?" Wakka laughed.

"Silence until the High Summoner enters!" a nasty Denethor looking guard barked.

"OK Denethor." Tidus groaned.

The guard acted like he hadn't heard Tidus but was about to hit him on the head with a staff when the High Summoner entered the room.

Tidus and Wakka were beaten like there was tomorrow by Yuna and tortured until Yuna knew everything she needed to know. Then she chucked them in a cell, leaving them to starve to death until she had decided their sentence.

'Sentence? What sentence? Why?' Tidus thought.

After a few weeks of being tortured like there was no tomorrow, Tidus was pulled out of his cell and dragged to...

* * *

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Aren't I nasty? Now you'll just have to wait a while until I have updated! Sorry about the cliffhanger. Don't murder me Sephiroth styles please. Anyway, I really needed to think of a better chapter start/end otherwise no one will read my stories! So please have patience! I hate my stories turning crap. 


	5. Losing something and gaining something w...

The night it came to me  
By shadows/of/flame 

No comment. At the mo anyway. Watch out - swearing in this chapter.

* * *

The deluxe cell.

Thats where Tidus was put.

Away from every other living, breathing creature.

Yuna chained him to the wall, and smiled.

"Why are you smiling, you malicious bitch!" Tidus yelled.

"I will give you three options. You have to choose one. The answer you give will affect Wakka and Rikkus lives.... all of them are bad." she added as an afterthought.

Tidus growled.

"Fine. What are the options?"

"A: Marry me and dump Rikku. She and Wakka will be safe after the ceremony.

"B: Kill Rikku with your own hands.

Or

"C: Leave here, with no commotion, and no telling anyone else, but something will probably happen to your friends."

Tidus paled considerably.

"All of the options are treacherous." he spat, "and to my disadvantage."

Yuna smirked.

"Are you possessed?" Tidus yelled, "coz you weren't a bitch when I first met you!"

Yuna slapped Tidus sharply on his left cheek. His eyes watered, but he tried not to let his guard down in front of Yuna.

"Slap me all you like." he laughed hollowly.

Then Tidus hesitated.

"If I marry you, will I get to see Rikku before the ceremony?" he asked quietly.

Yuna considered it for a few minutes.

"Yes." she finally said.

There was another long silence, just as a plan started to forn in Tidus' mind.

"I will marry you." he whispered hesitantly.

Yuna clapped her hands in glee and unchained the manacles from Tidus' wrists.

"I'll lead you to Rikku. Or whats left of her!" Yuna cackled.

Tidus solemnly followed Yuna to the torture chambre.

"Stop the torturing." Yuna ordered.

The electricity that was being used for the torturing was immediately cut off.

A small figure was lying, whimpering and obviously in pain on the table which until a moment ago, was torturing her.

"Rikku!" Tidus yelled.

He quickly made his way to her side, and checked her various wounds.

"... T... Ti?" she asked weakly.

He nodded, and quietly applied an X potion to the wounds.

He sat her up, and took a deep breath.

"Rikku... I have something to tell you."

Rikku looked into Tidus' grief stricken face and suddenly knew something was up. Not the ceiling.

"... I knew my temporary freedom wouldn't come without a price. What is it?" she asked, dreading the possiblities.

Yuna smirked yet again (shes been doing that a lot, I know)

"Tidus is marrying me. You and Wakka will be set free after the ceremony. Me and Seymour will keep in close contact on our walkie talkies. If anything goes wrong during the ceremony... all of you will die. Any questions?"

Tidus could see the pain in Rikkus eyes.

She thought he had betrayed her, and she thought his feelings for Yuna HAD come back.

"No..." Rikku whispered.

"Fine then. Guards, put the lord and lady in the TV room. Me and Tidus have to plan and prepare for our wedding."

Yuna quickly exited the room with Tidus in tow. She didn't want to feel her ex guardians wrath.

But there wasn't one.

"I have you now Rikku." Yuna thought evilly, "I'm marrying Tidus and theres nothing you can do about it! It's payback time!"

-----------------------

Yuna and Tidus' wedding day came too quickly for the Yevon haters liking.

"She hired Seymour? Grrrrrrrrr..... How low will she go?"

Tidus was forced to wear a tuxedo, complete with a dorky flower. It was the first time he had ever worn a suit in his life, let alone a tuxedo.

Tidus' plan, if it worked, would hopefully go into action just after he and Yuna had exchanged vows, which was risky.

He just hoped that the priest had brushed up on his nuptial laws studies.

Rikku and Wakka were forced to see Tidus on LIVE television.

Wakka, who had known about Rikku and Tidus' little fling, had no idea how to comfort Rikku, so both stayed silent.

"The ceremony is beginning. Watch." ordered Seymour.

----------------------

Tidus tried to put on a happy facade, but inside his heart was breaking.

Yuna was wearing a ruby necklace, way too dark against her pale skin. Her dress was pale pink, and it was bedecked with rubies. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and it there was a ruby studded tiara in the middle of her forehead, and a pale pink veil covered her malicious eyes from Tidus' grief stricken face.

"She sure as hell likes rubies." muttered Lulu, who had also been forced to be a part of the audience/witnesses of the wedding.

Yuna waltzed up the aisle towards Tidus as though she owned the whole of Spira. Tidus had to try and stop himself from jumping off the tower like Yuna had done when she ran away from Seymour, but he didn't have aeons to save his hide, and he also knew Rikku's and Wakka's lives were at stake.

Yuna finally finished going up the aisle, stepped up to Tidus and looked at him.

He had to look back, otherwise the audience would be suspicious.

The priest opened his law book.

"We are gathered here today to see this couple joined in holy matrimony by the son, the father and the holy ghost. These two are agreeing and promising in two simple words to care for each other in sickness and in health until God divides them."

Everyone present sat down, and the priest continued.

"Do you, High Summoner Yuna, take Sir Tidus to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Sir Tidus, take High Summoner Yuna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I..." Tidus hesitated, "... do..."

The priest smiled. Tidus gulped.

"In that case, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tidus hesitantly lifted Yunas veil, and kissed her.

------------------------

Rikku buried her face in Wakkas shoulder just as Seymour led them out, to their freedom, and the soon-to-be couple.

-----------------------

"Now" the priest proclaimed, "the bride and groom will sign a document to make their joining valid, **in their own hand**. This will be done in front of all of you, as the witnesses."

Yuna signed first, and Tidus lifted his left hand, and shakily signed beside her signature.

* * *

The marriage ceremonies in New Zealand go something like that, so thats what I've based it on.

Whats wrong here? The first 5 to get it right will have the next chapter dedicated to them. There are hints via the underlined stuff.

I have no idea how a wedding ceremony really goes, so thats not it.

No flames plz, and Tidus' escape is really quite fun... and corny I'm afraid.


	6. Getaway

The night it came to me

Next chapter

By shadows/of/flame

Hey all. I know I said the first 5 that got it right would have this chapter dedicated to them but seems I had no idea when I'd finish this chapter I just want to say **everyone that said Tidus was right handed and he signed with his left meaning the marriage is invalid **is right. And yes I kinda took it out of a book, but I was desperate and I was tired and Yuna is evil .

Yes I know its a bit lame, but a reviewer said that he/she hoped that he wouldn't be forced to marry Yuna Seems I was stuck for ideas, I took that one and adapted The Series Of Unfortunate Events (1) to fit it. Ta da! Sorry if you don't like it YunieYuna :-(

Me sad that me can't please everyone o-o

* * *

Yuna tugged at Tidus, and held his hand, but he stood back.

"Where are Wakka and Rikku? I want to see them safe first!"

While Tidus was demanding that Wakka and Rikku be brought to him, the priest was cross examining Tidus' birth certificate (courtesy of Jechts pyreflies) and the wedding document he had just signed.

4 words greeted the priest.

Tidus

was

right

handed

Rikku and Wakka were brought out by Seymour and propelled into the arms of Lulu and Kimahri.

"Excuse me. Everyone." The priest said loudly.

He got everyones attention.

"Just before the High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus leave on their honeymoon, I have something to ask."

He turned to Tidus.

"Are you right handed?"

"Yes sir." Tidus answered.

The priest sighed.

"You and the Lady Yuna aren't married."

Tears coursed their way down Rikkus already tear stained cheeks.

"The document has to be signed in the **grooms own hand**. Since Sir Tidus signed with his left hand, and he is right handed... the marriage is invalid."

Tidus pulled away from Yunas previously iron grip and went straight over to his friends.

"You cheapskate! You can't prove anything!" Yuna screamed, at Tidus and the priest.

Tidus looked at her, just as evilly as she looked at him.

"The tapes will."

He poked his tongue out (evilly), just as Cid picked him up by the collar and hoisted him up onto the airship.

-------------------------------------------

Tidus held on for dear life as the airship sped out of shooting range. Cid yelled out over the intercom for Tidus to get inside or he'd tan Tidus' ass, so Tidus jumped inside the nearest window.

"Mmmm.... Looks like I found the kitchen!"

Tidus had a brief shower to wash the Yuna off him (no offence Yuna and Tidus lovers ), then ate to his hearts content.

"Does anyone know where Rikku is? Shes been missing ever since we were rescued ya?" Asked Wakka through a mouthful of noodle stir-fry.

"She wanted to be alone" Cid replied also through a mouthful of food as he motioned for Brother to serve up more of the delicious stir-fry.

"W.. would it be OK if I went to talk to her?" Tidus asked quietly, "I have to apologise."

Cid grinned, laughing his head off.

"If you can find her son, sure you can."

Tidus swiftly cleared his plate of all food (ate it), washed his plate, dried it, put it away, and set off in search of his Al Bhed friend.

He looked everywhere, but a few hours later he heard sobbing.

He shoved aside some boxes he had passed 3 times in the past few hours to reveal a miniscule hole.

'Oh man... Note to self: less pies.' Tidus thought glumly as he plunged himself into the hole head first.

Rikku was sitting by a window just as small as the hole Tidus had just crawled through, her back facing him.

Tidus wondered if he should leave and come back later.

"I know you're here Tidus." Rikku said almost as though she had read his mind. Her voice was strained and muffled, as though she was tired.

"Have you been crying?" Tidus gently asked, walking a little closer to her scrunched up form

She sighed deeply.

"That easy to see huh?"

Tidus smiled.

"No."

She was quiet.

Rikku shifted her head from looking through the window to rest on her knees. She felt uncomfortable. Tidus would never know her true feelings - he had already made a huge sacrifice for her and Wakka, which made her feel worse. Like the DID. (damsel in distress)

"Rikku... please don't cry." Tidus' voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Why not? You treat Yuna like shes a fayth on a pedastool - there to admire, never to be like. Never to equal." Rikku sobbed.

Tidus was horrified.

"E...muja(d) oui" (I loved you) she whispered in Al Bhed, which he didn't understand that well.

"Rikku..." he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Do you know why I "married" Yuna?

Because she gave me 3 choices, all as bad as the next.

To marry her. To kill you with my own hands (or) To escape without you and Wakka.

Which one is better Rikku? Let you and Wakka die? Kill you with my own bare hands? I didn't want anything to happen to you or Wakka."

Rikku nodded her head slowly.

"I... I think I understand."

Tidus sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry." he said softly.

She smiled for the first time since the two of them had spent that time in the treehouse.

She rested her head against his shoulder slightly.

"I love oui Ti."

----------------------------------------

"Bedtime." Tidus whispered to the girl that was asleep in his lap, her head resting on his chest.

Rikkus weight shifted around.

"Less pies!" Tidus growled quitely to himself as he squeezed Rikku **AND** himself through the hole he had entered by.

The hole was in the engine room, so Tidus slipped off his shoes and padded to Rikkus bedroom.

Rikku made small noises.

"What is it?"

"Not in there." she whispered, "A storms coming."

Sure enough, thunder and lightning started to ... storm loudly, and the rain was already pouring.

Tidus smiled and took her into his room.

"Sleep." Tidus ordered, and tucked her into bed.

He put his PJs on, and slid into bed beside Rikku, sleep taking him almost immediately.

--------------------------------

"Good morning fellow sleepy heads." Lulu greeted sleepily as everyone entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hello." Tidus replied sleepily.

Wakka guffawed.

Cid made Brother start to serve breakfast as soon as everyone (but Rikku) was present.

Suddenly everyone heard light footsteps.

"Who? What?" Cid asked.

Tidus grinned, went outside the kitchen door and retrieved Cleo, the family pet, from the hallway.

Wakka grinned.

"Scared of a cat?" Tidus teased.

Cid nodded.

"Allergic actually. Cleo is Rikkus cat."

Tidus stroked her.

And she bit him.

"Aww shit!" Tidus yelled as Cleo hissed uncontrollably.

Rikku heard this from her room, so she went to the kitchen pronto.

"Cleo!" she scolded, scooping Cleo up from where Tidus had dropped her, "Don't eat Tidus! He probably doesn't taste very nice!"

Everyone started to laugh.

Lulu smirked.

"Speaking of food, me and Wakka are having some priests over for dinner so we'll have to go home and get dinner ready. Its a roast." she groaned.

"See you guys later, ya?" Wakka laughed.

Wakka and Lulu were dropped off while Rikku fed Cleo.

"Bad kitty. You're in the dog box."

Cleos ears raised a few centimetres.

Tidus laughed.

"What dog?"

* * *

The... end of the chapter? Yes. Is Cleo allergic to Tidus? No. Is Cleo named after someone I know? You'll have to guess. 


	7. Farplanes revenge

The night it came to me

Chapter who knows

By shadows/of/flame

Sorry people! I got the chapters mixed up - this chapter is supposed to go with this story!

* * *

Rikku shut Cleo in her bedroom, and Tidus decided to follow.

"Uh... Tidus? If its not a stupid question, what are you doing in my room?"

He smirked.

"Aren't I in the dogbox too?"

She smiled sweetly at him, and closed the door, shutting Cleo out so Tidus and Rikku were alone.

"No. You haven't done anything wrong."

She sat on her bed and watched Tidus pace around her room.

"Whats up?" she asked.

He looked up.

"At a guess... I'd say its the ceiling."

Rikku sighed.

She patted the bed beside her.

"Come. Sit." she ordered.

He sat down on the bed next to her.

"What are we going to do about Seymour? He can't just be left to run around like a headless chicken." 

Tidus smiled.

"Him and Yuna will probably sort out their differences."

"But seriously. Think about it. If Seymours out of the Farplane, what about Auron and others like him? Are they here too?"

Tidus was quiet for a minute.

"We should check."

Rikku shivered.

"Go... to the Farplane?"

Tidus nodded.

"A... alright. Lets get this over with."

---------------------------------

Tidus asked Cid if he could take the couple to Guadosalam, home of the Farplane.

Guadosalam was in chaos.

"Whats happening?" Rikku asked Tromell.

"The Farplane... all the dead souls of the past have escaped!"

Rikku gulped.

"Are they regular humans or... fiends?" Tidus asked.

Tromell sighed.

"Both. Some are fiends, some are humans again."  
"We'll check it out if you like" Tidus said.

"Alright... I just hope Lord Jyscal and Lord Seymour didn't turn into fiends."

The pair walked from Guadosalam to the Moonflow, when they encountered a very familiar looking fiend.

It had a Yevon sign on its chest and it had a headpiece that ran behind its back.

"Wait! Tidus, don't attack him" Rikku warned. She walked slowly over to the fiend, knowing that if her hunch was incorrect the fiend would rip her to pieces.

"Lord... Braska?"

The fiend slowly nodded.

"Oooooooh boy."

Rikku picked Lord Braska up, and carried him back to the airship with a very confused Tidus in tow.

------------------------------------

"Lord Seymour! I thought you were dead!" Yuna exclaimed.

He chuckled.

"No thanks to you Lady Yuna. But no matter - I am alive again, and luckily enough not an unsent. The Farplane is in chaos, as you may have guessed. All of the dead have been released by the Fayth via the Via Infinito. If you want to put everyone back how they should be, you will need over 4 pairs of people to investigate Bevelle."

Yuna sighed.

"Which means I will have to rely on my guardians and the leaders of New Yevon, the Youth League and the Machine Faction to help, right?"

"Here are the settings:

Yuna and Seymour (you and me)

Tidus and Rikku

Lulu and Wakka

Baralai and Gippal

Kimahri and ?????

Paine and Nooj

Brother and Buddy

"Thats all I can suggest."

Yuna thought for a minute.

She nodded.

"I will inform the others."

-----------------------------------

Darkness greeted the legendary guardian as he regained conciousness.

'So the Farplane has been released...' he mused.

He knew he was in the Via Infinito, so without hesitation, he got up, heaved his sword with him, and began his journey from the 101th floor back up to sunlight.

-----------------------------------

Tidus groaned as he heard the news from Cid.

"You're gonna pick Yuna and her husband up? She can't see her dad like this!?"

At the moment, Braska resembled a dog, not unlike Yojimbos.

"Then don't tell her its Braska got it?"

"But how can you let that creep Seymour aboard Pops? You gotta be crazy!" Rikku retorted in Tidus' defence.

"Tough. Hang on... Do any of you know an old guy in red?"

Tidus and Rikku exchanged glances.

"Yeah."

"Well theres one at Bevelle that just contacted the airship. He needs a ride. Shall we get him?"  
"Yes Pops."

Cid picked up the inhabitants of Bevelle (Baralai and ?????) and everyone else needed for the operation.

"So who are we going to use to partner Kimahri? We need 7 pairs!" Rikku moaned.

Footsteps echoed through the airship as ????? walked in.

Everyone looked towards the door as a red cloak/robe swished around the corner.

"Sorry I'm late" the owner of the red robe smirked.

* * *

0-0 who could it be? Ok that was a stupid question. Next chapter coming up soon! If you want more Tikku mushiness, just ask!!!! 


End file.
